Acaso ou destino?
by moorih
Summary: Detenções são legais, ainda mais com um certo sonserino.
1. Aquele com o atraso

**Acaso ou destino?**

_Capitulo I_

Era uma manhã chuvosa em Hogwarts, perfeita para dormir, e sonhar... Mas graças a Merlim era segunda feira, o dia tão querido para os alunos da escola de magia. Mas, o que poderiam fazer? Cabular aula passava na cabeça de alguns, mas não na cabeça de uma menina de cabelos castanhos, talvez dormir, até o relógio despertar e ninguém ouvir.

-... – Hermione quase abriu os olhos, mas dormiu de novo, e algum tempo depois...

- Por Merlin – Hermione boceja, mas quando vê a hora, trava. – POR MERLIN! Estou atrasada! – e correu até seu armário, trocou de roupa, o casaco ela foi colocando conforme ia descendo as escadas correndo, até que ouviu uma voz muito conhecida e parou de correr e olhou para trás.

_-_ Hermione!

- Rony? Vamos perder a aula! – e saiu correndo novamente.

Rony não era um dos melhores alunos, nem dos piores, mas ele fazia um esforço para conseguir ouvir os professores falando, mas o que o levava a diante para continuar a ver as aulas, era nada mais, nada menos, que a hora das refeições.

- _Como se eu não quisesse._ – e o ruivo saiu correndo junto com a castanha para a sala de aula. Ao chegarem à sala, parecia que o próprio Severo Snape estava ao aguardo dos dois _preferidos_ alunos, e com uma cara pior do que a casual, se é que é possível, como dizia Ronald.

- Os dois, detenção as 21:00 na minha sala. Agora, se seus cérebros inúteis conseguirem, podem se sentar ao lado do Sr. Potter e o Sr. Longbottom.

Os dois sentaram, e como previsto, risadinhas abafadas dos sonserinos, e claro, o grande sonserino, Draco Malfoy não iria deixar passar despercebido. – Granger, o cabelo do Weasley encostou no seu e fez com que pegasse fogo? Aé mesmo... Este é seu cabelo de vassoura normal. – e mais risadas.

- Malfoy, detenção com os dois!

- M-mais... – os três tentaram dizer algo, mas foram impedidos pelo professor.

- Sem nada de mais, ou preferem ficar de detenção nas masmorras?! – Snape, já com a sua paciência esgotada, bateu o livro com força na mesa de Draco, e fez com que o loiro pulasse da cadeira.

Com certeza, Severo estava muito bravo, e ele deu detenção para o Malfoy! E o mundo estava de cabeça para baixo, só pode. Antes o professor de poções não conseguia dizer um "nunca" para seu aluno sonserino preferido. Já se um Grifinorio falasse um _piu _em sua aula, essa pobre criança teria que ficar um mês inteiro com Madame Pomfrey. Mas se um aluno com a roupa da Sonserina, falasse algo de importante (se é que é possível) , logo de cara iria ganhar uma passagem para o Havaí, (enquanto os da Grifinoria, lufa-lufa e corvinal, ganhavam uma passagem para Askaban-Snape)

- Continuando...

E a aula ocorreu normalmente, se é que as aulas de Severo pudessem se chamar de normais.

**Salão Principal**

Gina, Hermione, Harry e Rony estavam almoçando no salão principal, até que não estava tão cheio, já estava perto de acabarem de estudar e muitos alunos já tinham ido embora com a permissão de Minerva, pois seus pais não queriam que eles ficassem até o final do ano, seria muito perigoso. E Rony era o mais feliz por saber que estavam perto de acabarem os estudos em Hogwarts, Hermione não estava gostando muito da idéia, e Harry estava ansioso e nervoso com a guerra.

- Cara, você tem mesmo sorte!

- Cara, – Rony disse usando o mesmo tom de voz de ironia que Harry usou. – Você me dá um animo! – o ruivo disse com um tom de tédio e claro, comendo.

- Por que você _ainda_ está comendo?

- Porque é a hora do almoço? – o ruivo respondeu para Hermione, com a boca cheia, com que fez as meninas fizerem uma careta. - A TIA DOS DOCES!

- O que ela ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gina olhando seu irmão que estava correndo até a grande porta da entrada do salão.

- Ouvi dizer que ela não está mais trabalhando dentro do trem, por causa dos comensais e dementadores, pois eles estão atacando muito ultimamente... – respondeu a castanha, e logo depois viu Rony acenando para Harry pedindo para que ele fosse até a "tia dos doces". – Harry, Rony quer falar com você. – disse Hermione cutucando o amigo.

- Já sei o que ele quer. – O-menino-que-sobreviveu pegou sua carteira cheia de galeões e foi até lá.

Harry já se acostumou com as desculpas que Rony dava para 'pegar emprestado' seu dinheiro para comprar doces, como: "Eu sei que você quer um! Me dê alguns galeões para eu comprar para gente comer!" ou "A Hermione me disse que ta com uma vontade de comer os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores..." ou até mesmo "Merlim disse em um sonho meu, que se eu quisesse sobreviver tinha que comprar um sapo de chocolate e que eu tinha que ganhar uma figurinha dele!" E Potter chegou até seu amigo, que estava pulando de felicidade.

- Harry! Vamos comprar alguns doces para as meninas? Vamos comprar alguns para a Luna também, que tal?!

- Rony, eu acho que Luna é vegetariana.

- Que nada! Tia, me vê 10 sapinhos de chocolate, 5 pacotes de feijoezinhos... e... só isso mesmo, tia! – Disse Rony, e logo depois os dois saíram de perto da 'tia' e foram sentar perto das duas garotas. – Depois eu te pago cara.

- Nem precisa Rony.

- Tudo bem. – e comeu dois sapos de chocolate de uma vez só.

- Eu tenho um comunicado para todos vocês! – agora era Minerva McGonagall, que agora tinha usado um _Sonorus_ para todos a ouvirem, e funcionou bem, todos se calaram e voltaram a atenção para a bruxa superior. – Como todos vocês sabem, mais um ano se vai... E para alguns este foi o ultimo.

- _Graças a Merlim!_

- E terá um baile de formatura para os nossos formandos, mas este baile terá outro objetivo, amizade entre os alunos de cada casa então, cada um terá um parceiro ou parceira de uma casa diferente.

- _Ahh! Não!_ – pensou o trio maravilha, um olhando para o outro e depois se voltando para Minerva.

- E para não ter confusão, nós mesmo iremos sortear.

- _Pra piorar._

Para os dois bruxos o baile do quarto ano já fora inesquecível, imagine este. Rony já estava pensando em convidar Hermione quando a diretora disse em baile, mas, como Merlim virara Sonserino, estava contra os três, Hermione também estava incluída.

- Como o baile já será daqui uma semana, amanhã de amanha nós já teremos os pares formados, boa tarde para todos.

- Como nós poderemos ter uma boa tarde com uma noticia dessa? – cochichou Ronald para Harry, que deu de ombros.

- Oque nós poderemos fazer? Isso mesmo, nada.

**Detenção.**

Hermione já estava parada em frente da sala do professor Snape esperando os dois atrasados, apesar que ela acha que os dois devem ter se encontrado em algum corredor e o Malfoy começar a o xingar, mas o Malfoy só faria isso se ele quisesse ser morto pelo professor. Hermione parou de pensar em confusões quando viu a confusão em pessoa.

- Granger.

- Malfoy.

Malfoy já havia chegado, e parado um pouco mais longe de onde Hermione estava, e a garota ficou aliviada por saber que eles não haviam se encontrado no caminho até a sala. E ainda bem que o professor não demorou muito para chegar, se não havia se matado por causa daquele silencio perturbador.

- E o Weasley? – perguntou Snape abrindo a porta de sala para os dois entrarem.

- Ainda não chegou... – quem respondeu foi Draco. – Agora a coisa chegou.

- D-desculpe professor... – lamentou Rony entrando na sala e seguindo o loiro e a castanha junto com o professor.

- Não diga nada, vocês vão arrumar todas meus arquivos em ordem alfabética e de tamanho, vocês terão 3 horas, e se não terminarem a tempo, amanha vocês continuaram, e nada de feitiços em relação a ordem, como _targeo._ Boa sorte – dito isso, Severo saiu da sala.

- Por isso ele se chama Severo! – brincou Hermione, e logo depois indo para uma mesa cheia de poções de diferentes cores, formas e tamanhos. Tinha três mesas, uma para cada aluno, com a mesma quantidade de arquivos.

Depois de alguns minutos em silencio, só o barulho de folhas, finalmente Hermione decidiu quebrar o silencio que havia entre todos eles.

- Quem você convidaria para ir ao baile junto com você, Rony?

- Er... bem... – Rony corou levemente, e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. – Eu acho que convidaria você, Mi.

- HAHA' Também é a única que você conseguiria convidar que aceitaria, Weasley! – disse Malfoy se virando para o ruivo com cara de ironia.

- O que você disse doninha albina?! – agora o ruivo estava vermelho de raiva, não de vergonha.

- Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso. – Hermione pegou a varinha e disse virando para os dois: _Silencio!_

_- Mas que diabos é isso?!_

_- Sangue-ruim idiota!_

- Eu tiro o feitiço de vocês se vocês não se xingarem mais, pelo menos aqui! – disse a castanha com uma voz autoritária. E os dois fizeram um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. – Ótimo – e então tirou o feitiço. – Vou pegar água e um pouco de comida, alguém quer?

- EU! EU!

- Eu acho que vou querer um pouco...

- Então eu vou indo. – disse Hermione e saiu da sala, e logo depois ouviu uma voz lhe chamando:

- Hermione? Você ta viva?

- Harry! Onde você está? – e logo depois viu uma cabeça flutuando do seu lado.

O menino não agüentava de curiosidade para saber o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, então pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e ficou em frente da sala do professor Snape.

- E o Rony? Ficou com o Malfoy, lá?!

- Nem tinha pensado no que isso poderia fazer! Melhor eu voltar. – Hermione logo entrou na sala, e pelo que viu, os dois estavam quase se matando. – Rony, vá pegar as coisas lá, eu tinha esquecido que os dois não cumprem palavras.

- Estou indo. – e então Ronald saiu furioso da sala. Depois os dois que estavam na sala começaram a arrumar as poções de acordo com a ordem alfabética e o tamanho.

- O que é isso, Granger? – perguntou o loiro olhando para a castanha como se fosse algo de outro mundo.

- N-nada. – respondeu Hermione vermelha como um tomate e abaixando mais sua camiseta, ainda sem olhar para Draco.

- Eu vi alguma coisa brilhando no seu umbigo, não to louco! – insistiu o loiro apontando para a barriga da garota. – Deixe-me ver!

- Deve ser purpurina. _Ridículo Hermione!_

- Vai, mostra! – Draco foi chegando mais perto de Hermione.

- Não! – Virou contra ele, e ficou cor-de-tomate.

- Vai...

- Tá bom! – e a castanha mostrou seu umbigo para Draco.

- Oooh! – o loiro ficou de boca aberta, mais depois perguntou - O que é isso?

- Um pierceng.

- Um o que? –

- É tipo de um brinco que se pode pendurar em quase todo lugar o corpo.

Draco já havia se distanciado mais, se ele havia mesmo entendido bem, Hermione Granger é rebelde no mundo trouxa? Ok, ele habia exagerado. Mas ela até que ficava legal com aquele 'objeto trouxa' pendurado no umbigo.

Hermione agora sim ficou com vergonha, até parece que o Draco Malfoy iria chegar e dizer que queria ver seu pierceng! Nem seus pais, nem Rony, nem Harry, nem ninguém sabia, até agora, seu segredo fora revelado pelo seu inimigo? Fala sério!

- Louco – e deu seu sorrisinho arrogante de sempre, e se pôs a arrumar os arquivos novamente, e o sorriso... Que por algum motivo fazia com que Hermione sentisse um arrepio na espinha.

Minha primeira fic! Tomara que vocês tenham gostado (:' Deixem reviews, please *--*' Se não tiver review, não vai ter próximo capitulo (se vocês quiserem que tenha) Primeiro capitulo sem graça, segundo não sei, terceiro muito menos, depende de vocês 


	2. Aquele com a detenção

**Acaso ou destino?**

_Capitulo II_

Hermione estava em sua cama, e quando viu no relógio, já era 00:34, ela ainda não tinha pegado no sono, deitada, lendo um livro, mas o problema era que ela não estava prestando atenção no livro, não por que não queria, mas era porque não conseguia. _Hermione Granger não está prestando atenção em um livro,_ parecia hilário. Ela estava pensando numa certa detenção, com certas pessoas, e um certo sonserino.

- Desse jeito vou acabar pegando outra detenção!

- Como se você não quisesse!

Como Lilá Brown já havia saído de Hogwarts, Hermione agora estava dividindo o quarto com Gina. Era bem mais legal ficar com a ruiva do que com Brown, ela era muito chata, irritante, grudenta... ou seja: Um verdadeiro super-bonder. Com Gina, a castanha poderia pensar alto a vontade depois que já tinha tido sobre o pierceng...

- Mas, Mi, eu acho que você está confundindo as coisas, o Malfoy NUNCA faria isso.

- Gina, eu tenho certeza que eu não estou ficando tapada como o seu irmão.

- Alguém tapado como Rony não existe!

Rony, como todo mundo sabe, nunca entendeu e pelo jeito nunca irá entender nada sobre meninas, ou sobre o relacionamento de meninas com meninos, já que para ele o único casal que ele nota é bolo com chocolate.

- Mi, com quem será que você vai ao baile?

- Não faço a mínima idéia, só Merlim sabe...

- Que pena que não é da sua casa... Disso é certeza, que pena que não posso ir. – disse Gina sentando na mesma cama que Hermione, uma de frente para a outra sentada na posição de índio.

E ficaram até as duas horas conversando sobre todo qualquer assunto, principalmente o baile, garotos, Harry, Rony, escola, férias... E como seria daqui pra frente.

**Salão Principal. Alguns dias depois.**

Gina e Hermione estavam chegando ao salão principal para o café da manhã, Rony e Harry já estavam lá e Luna estava junto a eles, e parecia que o salão estava mais vazio ou estava mesmo mais vazio. Luna também parecia um pouco vazia, mas devia ser outra impressão de Hermione.

- Hey, Mione, você não notou algo diferente na Luna? – perguntou Gina cochichando para Hermione enquanto elas andavam até os três.

- Depois a gente conversa. – disse Hermione se sentando de frente para Harry, e Gina de frente para o irmão, e Luna estava do lado de Rony.

- Bom dia Mi, bom dia Gi. – disse Luna um tanto lunática, como sempre.

- B-bom dia Gina – cumprimentou Harry corando um pouco e depois olhando para mesa.

Harry estava um tanto envergonhado com Gina, bom, ele sempre foi. O moreno queria dar um basta para os olhares intimidados, as conversas curtas... Ele queria lhe pedir algo, mas não sabia como, e por isso não queria cometer _outro _erro. Mas claro, ele queria fazer isso longe de seu cunhado e longe de comidas, comidas atraem Rony.

- Luna...

- Hãn? Ah! Mione, sim? – se virando para Hermione.

- Er... Esquece... Minerva vai falar. – e a castanha virou a cabeça na direção de Minerva.

_- Mas que droga, mais blablabla._ – pensou Rony engolindo mais um pedaço de rosquinha.

Minerva Mcgonagall estava com uma lista enorme na mão, e estava se preparando para um discurso e tanto. Se virou para os alunos, olhando para cada um que estava ali sentado, se ela visse algum conversando, iria lhe chamar a atenção.

- Sr. Weasley – chamou a diretora olhando para o aluno.

- Rony, Rony! A minerva! – Hermione cochichou para o ruivo o cutucando para que ele prestasse atenção na diretora, e depois ele engoliu a outra rosquinha com força e meio envergonhado, se virou para Minerva.

- Continuando, a lista foi finalizada em um prazo menor do que o previsto, mas aposto que todos estão felizes por isso! - a diretora terminou de falar, olhou para os alunos a frente e tudo o que viu foram caras desanimadas dos meninos, e algumas meninas mais animadas. – Agora, a lista. – Minerva foi falando a pequena lista, e enquanto lia, via caras desaminadas de alguns, outros ameaçaram de levantar...

- Cho Chang e Harry T. Potter.

- _Legal, só agora que eu vou com ela no baile, por Merlim._

Depois...

- Hermione J. Granger e Vicent Crabbe.

- Ah, eu não acredito, Harry! – disse Hermione para o menino-que-sobreviveu e que quase conseguiu sobreviver essa também.

- Se ferrou Crabbe! – sussurou Malfoy para seu colega.

- Oh Não, perdão! Eu li errado... Hermione J. Granger e Draco Malfoy.

- O QUE? PIOROU! – a castanha se levantou rapidamente, e quando viu que estava sendo observada por todos no salão, se sentou e se desculpou.

- Se ferrou Draco... – disse Crabbe para Draco, e depois levou um tapa na cabeça.

- O QUE? E VOCE ACHA QUE EU QUERO IR COM VOCE?! EU NÃO VOU COM ESSA... ESSA... NASCIDA TROUXA. _Eu deveria ter ficado nas masmorras._

- Modos Sr. Malfoy, não poderemos mudar os pares, eles foram escolhidos aleatoriamente e por magia, se o Senhor quiser mesmo ir ao baile, tem que ir com a Srta. Granger, e ponto final.

_- Mas que droga... Eu tenho que vir ao baile, se não, não tenho onde ficar!_

Depois de alguns minutos...

- Padma Patil e Ronald A. Weasley

-_ Já to vendo que não vou dançar nesse baile também._ – pensou Padma desanimada e olhando para sua irmã.

**Sala comunal.**

O trio maravilha estava entrando na sala comunal, não havia ninguém lá dentro, talvez os alunos ainda estivessem no salão principal. Hermione sentou no divã, Harry sentou no sofá, e Rony se deixou cair no chão.

- Você tá bem Mione? – perguntou o moreno.

- Claro Harry...

- Sorte sua que você caiu com a Cho! – disse o ruivo se levantando e dando um soco leve no braço de Harry.

- Que nada Rony, não se lembra? Nós brigamos.

- Mas vocês voltaram a ser amigos, não é Harry?

- Mais ou menos, Mi... – disse o moreno olhando para o tapete

- Eita Harry, só dá passo para trás! – disse Rony se sentando no tapete com cara brincalhona.

- Pelo menos ele anda, não é mesmo Ronald? – e o ruivo fez uma careta com tal comentário - Ah! Rony, não se esqueça da detenção.

- Vocês ainda estão de detenção?

- Sim – respondeu a castanha e o ruivo juntos. – Não terminamos de arrumar tudo. – completou Hermione.

- Bom meninos, vou ao meu quarto. – e Hermione subiu os degraus até seu quarto, e depois só se ouviu risadas fortes, provavelmente Harry e Ron conversando sobre quadribol, ou sobre os micos do quadribol, e depois a castanha ouviu passos nos degraus...

- Mi? – Gina abriu um pouco a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro, depois adentrou no quarto e logo depois seguida por Luna.

- Oi Gina e... Luna? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione espantada se sentando na cama e chamando as duas a sentarem também.

- Vou ficar um pouco aqui, depois eu volto pro meu quarto... E Gina, você me acompanha até meu quarto depois?

Claro... mas por quê?

- Por causa dos Nargules... Eles pegaram a minha presilha ontem, muito decepcionante, cheguei a pensar que eles tinham parado de me seguirem. – respondeu Luna olhando fixamente para as duas lunaticamente.

- Ok.

- Então Luna, o que eu iria te perguntar hoje no salão, era que você parece um pouco... Talvez triste?

- Deve ser impressão sua Mi, só impressão...

Estava meio obvio que Luna estava mentindo, aliás, ela estava mentindo para si mesma.

**Eu \ô/**

Demorei? Se demorei, desculpe xD E também desculpe por algum erro. MUITO, MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, eu fiquei tãaao feliz *-*' e aqui está mais um capitulo, bom, as coisas estão acontecendo bem devagar xD Mas ainda vai ter muitos capitulos (assim espero), e mais uma vez, obrigada.


	3. Aquele em Hogsmead

**Acaso ou destino?**

_Capitulo III_

**Flashback On, duas horas antes.**

_Hermione, Draco e Ron estavam numa sala que freqüentavam toda noite fazia alguns dias. Na sala havia três mesas uma do lado da outra, duas estavam bagunçadas com vários papéis, mas a da esquerda já estava arrumada._

_- Cade o professor? – perguntou Hermione sentada numa poltrona de frente para a mesa cheia de papéis olhando para Rony e Draco que ainda estavam arrumando._

_- É mesmo, eu estou com fome!_

_- Mas é claro que também estou com fome cabeça de fósforo, não sou feito de ferro. – disse Draco com total ignorância terminando de arrumar o que tinha na sua mesa e se sentando numa outra poltrona de frente de sua mesa._

_- Mas seu coração sim. – cochichou o ruivo para si mesmo. – Que seja, eu vou buscar comida, se não, não terei forças para continuar a arrumar._

_- Vai Ronald, se o professor chegar, você já era!_

_- To nem aí, é rapidinho, mesmo. – disse Rony indo em direção a porta e depois saindo da sala._

_Silencio._

_- Ele sempre foi assim? – perguntou o loiro olhando para a castanha que estava sentada do lado, sinceramente, a pergunta simplesmente saiu._

_- Assim como?_

_- Criança._

_- Sim, e pelo jeito sempre será. – falou Hermione._

_- Você... Err... Bem... Ainda está como pierceng?_

_- O que?! – perguntou Hermione se saltando da poltrona olhando assustada para Draco, se é que aquele era mesmo aquele mimadinho do primeiro ano._

_- Você entendeu Granger._

_- S-sim, mas... Por quê?_

_- Sei lá, eu quero ver mais uma vez. – disse Draco apontando para a barriga de Hermione._

_- Uma última vez. – disse Hermione levantando um pouco a camiseta. Sorte dela que o que ela acabou de dizer não foi um voto perpétuo._

**Flashback Off**

- Nãããoo! Ele não disse isso, quero dizer, não fez isso! – disse Gina olhando para Hermione boquiaberta.

Gina e Hermione estavam no quarto conversando, como sempre faziam depois da dentenção.

- Pois é, nem eu tinha acreditado.

- Hahá! Agora que você tá adorando as detenções, né?! – a ruiva praticamente gritou apontando para Hermione.

- Gina, Gina... – disse a castanha olhando para baixo e balançando a cabeça.

- Mudando um pouco de assunto, que tal irmos para Hogmeade amanha? Vamos comprar o seu vestido! O dia tá chegando, será depois de amanha!

- Tudo bem. Vamos dormir, não quero perder aula amanha. – disse Hermione empurrando Gina para fora de sua cama e se deitando.

- Tá, tá.

**Hogsmeade.**

- Ah! Aquele! Aquele! – gritou Gina para o vendedor e apontando para um vestido que estava na vitrine. Era de manhã, Gina, Luna e Hermione estavam numa loja grande com muitas alunas, que provavelmente também estavam comprando seus vestidos. Os alunos não teriam aula naquele dia, já que era a véspera do baile.

- Gina, eu não sei quantas vezes você disse 'aquele' hoje. – disse Hermione seguindo Gina com o olhar enquanto a mesma ia pegar o vestido para a castanha, enquanto Luna estava ao seu lado.

- Luna, dê esse vestido para a Mi. – falou a ruiva para a loira dando o vestido, e Luna foi andando até a castanha.

- Você já sabe Mi. – e Luna entregou o vestido para Hermione.

- Tá. – respondeu a Luna pegando o vestido e indo ao vestiário.

- Mione, você está linda! – disse Gina olhando para a amiga de cima para baixo junto com Luna.

- Linda é pouco, Mi.

Hermione rodou um pouco, e quando olhou para a vitrine, viu alguém do outro lado... Até parecia o Malfoy.

- _Malfoy? _– Hermione tentou ver direito, mas logo depois o que viu foram olhos verdes na sua frente. – Harry?

- Mione, você está linda! – elogiou o moreno sorrindo para a amiga.

- Obrigada... E o Rony?

- Ele foi comprar umas cervejas amanteigadas para a gente, vamos lá... – disse Harry acenando para Hermione em sinal para que ela fosse com ele. – ah! Oi Gina!

- Oi Harry.

- Espere aí, eu vou me trocar. – e Hermione foi à cabine para se trocar, alguns minutos depois ela saiu, foi pagar o vestido e saíram ao três vassouras.

**Três vassouras**

- Oi Mi, Oi Gi, Oi Luna. – acenou Rony sentado numa mesa.

- Oi. – respondeu as três em uníssono e se sentando também. Gina e Luna se sentaram na frente de Harry e Rony, Hermione sentou do lado de Harry.

- Harry. – o ruivo cutucou o amigo e depois apontou para um grupo entrando pela porta e se sentando numa mesa mais distante. – A doninha. – sussurrou. _Mas é brincadeira, né? Sempre quando tá bom vem a doninha pra estragar._

- Deixa pra lá Rony, finge que nem viu.

- Desculpe Harry, vai ser meio difícil. – respondeu o ruivo ainda encarando o grupo de sonserinos. E quando Malfoy foi beber um gole de cerveja amanteigada... _Wingardium Leviosa_ o ruivo conjurou, e derramou todo o liquido no loiro.

- Ron! – Hermione deu um saoco de leve no braço do menino, e os demais rindo. – Ele vai vir dar satisfação, voce nao deveria ter feito isso! – dito isso, Draco foi andando até que chegou a mesa deles.

- Pobretão, só poderia ser voce mes-...

- _Trip._ – Gina disse baixinho, e Draco tropeçou e caiu em cima de Harry e Hermione.

- SAI DAQUI MALFOY! – gritou Harry empurrando o loiro e logo depois se limpando com certo nojo, junto com Hermione, mas Hermione sentiu falta daquilo? Era o que ela estava se perguntando, ou afirmando.

- Draco, Snape quer falar com voce! Urgente – gritou Pansy com sua voz irritante puxando o braço de Draco para fora dos tres vassouras. E o silencio pairou diante o grupo.

- Snape... Deve ser algo importante. – disse Luna bebendo um copo de água.

- O que será? – perguntou Hermione olhando para os demais.

- Pouco me importa, ainda mais vindo do Snape. – dessa vez foi o ruivo que disse, bebendo o ultimo gole de sua cerveja.

- Bem, eu e a Hermione já vamos indo, não é mesmo Mi?

- Err... Bem... Claro! – disse a castanha se levantando junto com Gina. – Tchau meninos, tchau Luna.

- Eu tamb-... - disse Luna se levantando junto com as outras meninas.

- Não! Voce vai ficar aqui! – a ruiva empurrou Luna de volta para a cadeira.

- Tchau. – e as meninas sairam. E lá fora:

- Você deve ter gostado...

- Credo Gina! Vira essa boca pra lá! – e as duas voltaram para a escola rindo.

- Bem, agora eu vou indo, obrigada Ron.

- Err.. Luna, fica mais um pouco, eu pago. – disse o ruivo mostrando a carteira.

- Já que voce insiste. – e a loirinha se sentou de volta.

**Oi**

Oi! Obrigada pelas reviews, eu demorei um pouco porque eu estava esperando mais reviews [/nada insistente] Mesmo assim, obrigada. E o proximo deve demorar um pouquinho mais, porque... criatividade ZERO. Bye Bye :*


	4. Aquele no começo do baile

**Acaso ou destino?**

_Capítulo IV_

**Dormitório masculino.**

O dia mais esperado chegou... Não o mais esperado, apenas para alguns; mas todos estavam se vestindo ou já prontos para o baile. Já era noite muitos alunos estavam em grandes mesas redondas olhando os outros pares chegarem, a banda estava se preparando. E Rony também.

- Ai, que droga, Harry, por que nós não podemos ir com as roupas normais da escola?

- Er... Porque é uma ocasião especial. – disse Harry chegando ao dormitório e se sentando na cama esperando seu amigo dar o ultimo retoque na gravata.

- Que frescura.

- Não demore muito Ron, se não ficaremos sem par como no quarto ano.

- Melhor. – o ruivo estava com um traje preto, seu colete era branco com uma gravata preta, Harry estava com um traje, preto, como Rony; colete preto com uma gravata cinza.

**Dormitório feminino.**

Gina, Luna estavam sentadas em pé de frente ao banheiro feminino:

- Vamos Mi, saia logo daí.

E a castanha saiu vestindo um belo vestido de seda tomara que caia, branco com uma saia dourada pro baixo e por cima outra saia com um tecido branco transparente, com uma grande faixa dourada emoldurando sua cintura bem definida. [N/A: se vocês não entenderam a descrição, vão no Google :D]

- Mi, você está Deslumbrante! – disse a ruiva estendendo os braços.

- Magnífica.

- Obrigada Gina e Luna. Só falta o penteado.

- Isso é comi... com nós, não é mesmo Luna? – disse Gina pegando uma maletinha cheia de coisas de cabeleireira e apontando para um banquinho em sinal para Hermione sentar. – Não sou uma cabeleireira, mas com o tempo fui aprendendo.

- _Adeus cabelo_ – pensou Hermione esperando Gina começar a arrumar. E logo depois, depois de uns trinta minutos, a castanha estava pronta.

- Uau Gi, ficou um máximo.

- _Ainda estou com cabelo?_ – o penteado de Hermione não era nada profissional, e outra que nem dava, seu cabelo estava solto, mas com seus cachos um pouco acima da cintura bem a mostra por causa do spray usado, sua franja estava de lado, algumas pequenas partes presas com grampo de cabelo e uma flor amarela. [N/A: Não entendeu? Vai no Google *-*²] – Uou! Gina, que lindo! Muito obrigada! Onde você aprendeu a fazer tudo isso?!

- Me cabelo sempre foi grande, e nas horas de tédio, eu me fazia de bonequinha Cabeleireira.

- Você nunca me disse.

- Não havia necessidade; agora, melhor você ir antes que o Malfoy tenha seu chilique de doninha albina. Vamos Luna. – a ruiva chamou e saiu do quarto sendo seguida por Luna, indo em direção ao salão principal com cautela para ninguém as verem.

- Gina, por que estamos fazendo isso? – Luna cochichou para Gina que estava encostada na parede perto da escada.

- Quero ter certeza que Harry não irá me trair.

- Gina... Ele nunca iria te trair, ele te ama. Ele não tem mais nada com Cho.

- Mesmo assim, melhor prevenir do que remediar. A Mione já vem vindo ali, se esconda.

Hermione desceu as escadas não muito feliz, quer dizer, estava um pouco feliz por não ter encontrado Draco, e ao mesmo tempo não gostou muito de ver que ele não estava a sua espera. _Aposto que ele está fazendo isso para me estressar._ Foi dito, e feito.

- Que demora Malfoy, sei que precisa maquiagem, mas não precisava demorar tanto!

- Não enche Gr...a... – Draco, que até então estava com cabeça baixa, levantou o olhar e se... Poderemos dizer... Encantou-se? Malfoy também não sabia o que era aquilo, as únicas mulheres que ele havia notado de verdade em sua vida eram poucas, Hermione poderia entrar na lista. _Não vou dizer que ela está bonita, não irei me rebaixar a uma sangue ruim. _

- Uou que gata hein, Hermione! – Simas passou e parou, olhou Hermione dos pés a cabeça atentamente, fazendo-a corar. – Está linda! E está com ele? – perguntou e deu um olhar enojado a Draco.

- Obrigada Simas... E, sim, infelizmente...

- Vamos Hermione! – o loiro pegou o braço de Hermione e puxou-a desejando ficar longe de Simas, e foram até uma mesa, mesmo com Hermione esperniando pedindo para solta-lá, Draco continuou. _Acho que fiz besteira..._

- O que foi isso Malfoy?! Peça desculpas!

- Não.

- Não? Que fique sem par, e não sei o por quê de eu estar aqui! Vou fazer como as Patil.

- Como assim não posso?! Além de me puxar até aqui quer ficar me dando ordens, ou o que?! Está pensando que é meu dono por acaso??!! – disse a castanha se levantando rapidamente e olhando para Draco.

- Ok Granger, não irei brigar com você, mas, não fale neste tom comigo. E outra, Minerva que disse, se você estava preocupada demais paquerando o pobretão e não prestou atenção a culpa não é minha.

- Droga. – e se sentou de volta. – É com se estivéssemos juntos por meio de correntes?

- Isto.

**Láaaa onde tava Harry & Cia (ou seja, Rony).**

Harry, Rony e seus pares estavam sentados numa mesa do outro lado do salão onde estavam Draco e Hermione. Como sempre, a mesa delas era a mais animada, mas desta vez eles não estavam prestando atenção na querida amiga até porque eles ainda não haviam encontrado ela.

- Olhe, ali não é a Mione? – perguntou Harry apontando para uma mesa distante.

- Ela está conversando civilizadamente com o Malfoy?! – disse Rony de queixo caído e se curvando sobre a sua mesa para ter melhor visão.

- _Começou..._ – pensou Patil.

- Só porque eles estão virados um para o outro não quer dizer que estão conversando, Ron. Fique tranqüilo... Eles devem estar apenas discutindo... _É mais fácil._

- Harry, estou ficando com medo...

- Fique tranqüilo. – Harry repetiu com certa tranqüilidade.

Gina e Luna estavam um pouco distante, apenas observando a mesa de Harry e Rony, sempre olhando para os lados checando se não há ninguém as observando. Gina e Luna estavam disfarçadas com poção polissuco.

- Por que estamos fazendo isso? – perguntou Luna agachada junto com Gina, Luna estava como uma morena.

- Voce não quer ver que não aconteça nada, não é?

- C-como assim?

- Eu sei, você, o ruivo tapado... – a ruiva deu uma olhadinha para a loirinha e deu um sorrisinho, Luna ficou corada.

- OMG! NÃOOOO.

**Cabou '-'**

Oi gente, eu sei, demorou, mas sabem por quê? Porque meu computador foi querer pifar! E tinha todo o cap. 4 que tava **prontinho**, e o problema do **maldito** PC era o HD! O HD! Perdi tudo! Tive que escrever o capitulo quatro novamente... Pois é :/

Mas aqui está, espero que tenham gostado, e review!


End file.
